Kids love model cars, trucks, trains, airplanes, tanks and the like. Kids also love to skate on roller-skates and in-line skates. But nobody has ever provided the toy market with a means to attach a model car to a standard skate boot.
A brief summary of the known prior art follows below.
U.S. Pat. No. Des 232,108 (1974) to Krause discloses a car shaped roller-skate where the boot of the skate is shaped like a car. The foot slips into the body of the car. The roller wheels are coordinated to look like car wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,158 (1988) to McKay et al. discloses a truck shaped roller-skate where the boot of the skate is shaped like a truck.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,972 (1993) to Diaz discloses a protective cover for shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,619 (1995) to Shull et al. discloses a Walt Disney® amusement ride car.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 368,356 (1996) to Reale discloses a decorative cover for sneakers.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 379,395 (1997) to Aird discloses a ride bumper for a skate boot.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 395,479 (1998) to Gamzo discloses a roller board.
U.S. Pat. No. D447,320 (2001) to Chute discloses a jacket that fits over a shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. D459,777 (2002) to Yang discloses a sneaker with collapsible rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,775,895 (1930) to Dupuis discloses a car shaped roller-skate with a sounder built into the housing.
U.S. Pat No. 4,043,241 (1977) to Liu discloses a musical shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,676 (1994) discloses a changeable shoe covering.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,430 (1996) to Jacko discloses an athletic shoe cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,564 (1998) to Ketter discloses a removable cover for a shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,955 (1986) Winkler et al. discloses a roller-skate with an interchangeable body looking like various cars. A light is included. Four nuts and bolts secure the assembly together. A custom skate frame is required to attach the car body model to the skate.
Winkler captures the idea of combining a model car to a roller-skate. He even teaches battery-operated lights on his invention. However, he requires a custom skate frame to execute his invention.
What is needed is a snap on means to removably place a model car or the like on a standard skate boot. The present invention provides two designs for attaching a model car to any standard skate boot.